


Gentle Splashes

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Meaning they have the Bunker and Cas is still a virgin, Porn, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, Takes place after S8E13 and before S9E3, Top Sam Winchester, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Castiel accidentally disturbs Sam's bath.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Gentle Splashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square: Bathtub Sex

Castiel walked down the hall of the Bunker. He passed one of the bathrooms and noticed that the door was partially ajar. He was aware of humans’ general desire for privacy during bathroom activities and he wondered if he should reach out and close the door. Dean was in the war room, so Castiel concluded that Sam was behind the door. Castiel knew that this was the bathroom with the very large bathtub. He also knew that Sam liked baths, which meant that Sam might be fully nude behind the door. Would he not want privacy for that? Could he have left the door open by accident? Would he appreciate Castiel closing it? Or would closing it in of itself be an invasive action? Would Sam want him to just walk away, to continue down the hall toward his destination?

He decided to close the door before walking away, but Castiel was uncertain enough about his choice that he froze after a single step, his arm outstretched toward the door.

“Someone there?” Castiel heard Sam’s voice ask.

“Sam, yes, it’s me, Castiel,” Castiel said, “I was passing by and I thought perhaps you’d like the door closed. For privacy.”

“Oh,” Sam said awkwardly, “thanks, but I left it cracked to let the steam out. Dean showered in here right before I came to take my bath and he takes his showers way too hot.”

Castiel didn’t know if he should open the door and go into the room now that Sam had begun to converse with him. It was perhaps rude not to speak to him face-to-face, but would Sam consider Castiel entering the room to be an invasion of his privacy? Perhaps he wouldn’t mind; they were, in the Winchester’s words, family, and Castiel knew that less privacy was often practiced within families as opposed to those outside of the family.

“Cas?” Sam’s voice asked, “still there?”

Castiel figured that the question must be an indication that the polite thing to do was to go inside and speak face-to-face rather than through a door. He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into the bathroom. His eyes fell upon Sam in the large bathtub, his body fully submerged; Castiel could see the blurry shape of his bare body beneath the clear water.

“Uh, Cas,” Sam said, sounding displeased, and he moved his hands to cover his penis beneath the water.

“Oh,” Castiel said, realizing he had misread the situation, “excuse me, Sam, I am sorry.”

Castiel turned to hurry away.

“Wait, Cas,” Sam said in a tone Castiel couldn’t interpret. Castiel didn’t know if he should keep his back turned. He was still struggling to correctly grasp human privacy as a concept. Again, talking to someone with one’s back turned felt rude, but he chose to err on the side of stricter privacy since he had gone the other way the first time and been incorrect.

“Yes, Sam?” Castiel asked, his back turned to Sam and his eyes on the door.

“Why did you really come in here?”

“What?”

“I mean,” Sam said, “was it really an accident that you ended up here, with me naked in a bath?”

Castiel experienced a strange feeling, a bizarre mixture of embarrassment and arousal. When he had taken the steps that led to the current situation, Castiel had truly been trying to do what was appropriate by human standards, and that motivation was an innocent one. Upon hearing Sam’s question, however, Castiel wondered if a second motivation had driven his actions as well, a motivation that existed on a subconscious level. When he looked back on it, Castiel realized that he had, in fact, felt a hope that he would get to see a naked, wet Sam bathing himself; it was a hope that Castiel had pointedly ignored and forcefully forgotten. Upon recalling it, Castiel felt guilty and confused.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel replied awkwardly, “I was walking by and I saw the open door, and I know humans value privacy so I thought I would close it for you.” This was true, even if there was more to it.

“I think walking on by would have made more sense, Cas.”

“Sometimes I still get human customs wrong. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Sam replied kindly, then paused for long enough that Castiel wondered if he should leave - but then Sam said, “do you like baths?”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel replied, flustered.

“It’s weird talking to your back,” Sam said, “why don’t you turn around, Cas.”

Castiel turned and found that Sam’s hands were no longer covering his crotch, and his face was arranged into an expression that confused Castiel.

“Hi,” Sam said.

“Hello, Sam.”

“So, you’ve never taken a bath?” Sam asked.

“No,” Castiel replied, “whenever I have had to clean my body I have taken showers. They seem more efficient.”

“The point of baths is not to clean efficiently,” Sam explained.

“No?” Castiel asked, head tilted.

“No,” Sam answered, “they’re to relax, to enjoy.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Would you like to come in here and try it out?” Sam asked in a voice that was both overly casual and keenly earnest, “Tub’s big enough for two.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what was happening, but he found himself nodding in eager agreement.

“Then take off your clothes and get in, Cas,” Sam gently instructed, “if you’re sure you want to.”

“I am sure,” Castiel spoke breathily, and Sam appeared pleased. Slowly, Castiel removed his clothing. He took off his shoes and socks first, then his coat and suit jacket. He shed his tie and shirt, and finally his pants and the underpants beneath. He stood naked before Sam for a bizarre, dreamy moment. Sam’s confusing facial expression intensified. Castiel was perplexed, but after a few long moments he puzzled out its meaning: the expression that Sam’s face wore was one of lust.

“You going to get in?” Sam asked, and Castiel could hear the vulnerability and longing in Sam’s tone. Castiel felt a yearning for Sam’s nearness. He approached the tub and stepped inside. The water was pleasantly warm. The tub was spacious, but once Castiel had settled in the spot across from Sam, Sam stretched out his legs and they made contact with Castiel’s legs below the water. A thrill ran through Castiel’s body at the initial moment of touch, and a tingling excitement encompassed him as their legs continued to press lightly to each other.

“Is it a good temperature for you?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Castiel replied, “it’s very pleasant.”

“Sometimes people add bubbles or bath salts,” Sam explained, “but I like it better this way. Just the water, nice and pure and clean. You know?”

Castiel nodded, though he felt he wasn’t quite grasping it. Sam ran his hand through the water close to the surface, making a small splash between them.

“I see such beauty in water,” Sam elaborated, “it’s so embracing and nourishing, but it is also so powerful and dangerous. Humans would all die without water, but water can also kill us.” 

“Is that a metaphor?” Castiel asked with a tilted head.

Sam smiled and shrugged, then suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s mouth.

Surprised, Castiel pulled away. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He felt longing for more of Sam’s contact, but he was too overwhelmed to take action on his desire.

“Was that not okay?” Sam asked, sounding wounded.

“It was more than okay, it was very good,” Castiel said at once, shy to speak the deeply true words but eager to ease Sam’s unhappiness, “I liked it very much. Can we do it again?”

Sam smiled brightly. He reunited their mouths, his hand on the back of Castiel’s neck. After a few moments Castiel parted his lips and Sam slid his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel felt a rush of arousal and emotion. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Sam’s body and kissed him as skillfully as he could manage, hoping he was doing a good enough job despite his limited kissing experience. Sam hugged Castiel tightly, holding their wet bodies flush as he kissed him back fiercely.

When Sam eventually broke the kiss, he brought his wet fingers to Castiel’s lips and gazed into his eyes. Castiel licked the water from Sam’s fingertips, moving only on instinct and hoping Sam liked it. Sam made a soft sigh that made Castiel think Sam had indeed liked it; Castiel felt emboldened, and he initiated a new kiss. Their mouths locked and their tongues caressed one another for many long, tender moments.

“Have you been with anyone before?” Sam pulled away to ask.

“Been where?”

Sam chuckled affectionately.

“I mean, have you ever had sex before?”

“No, I have not.”

“Have you ever fantasized about having sex?”

“Yes, many times.”

“Have you ever fantasized about having sex with me?”

“Yes,” Castiel admitted after a pause, embarrassed but excited, “many times.”

“Do you top or bottom in your fantasies about me?”

“Top or bottom of what?”

Sam’s head gave a small shake and his lips a fondly amused smile.

“Top means the man who uses his penis to penetrate the other man. Bottom is the man who gets penetrated.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, “then I imagined myself as your bottom.”

Sam made a sound of ardent desire.

“Do you want to?” he asked, voice soft and seductive.

Castiel felt panic; he knew how human sex worked, but he feared he would do a poor job of it in practice and disappoint Sam. He found that he very much wanted to perform well for Sam, that he longed to bring Sam great pleasure, to gift him with profound ecstasy.

“You don’t want to,” Sam said sadly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you, Cas. I get that sometimes we fantasize about things that we don’t actually want to do in real life.”

“But I do want to,” Castiel said at once, his fear of losing the potentially rare opportunity to have sex with Sam greater than his fear of doing a bad job. Besides, he knew Sam would be forgiving of any mistakes he made.

“You sure you want to?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I’m certain.”

Sam leaned in and kissed his neck and Castiel felt Sam’s hand beneath the water sweep across his thigh and then graze over his soft cock. Castiel made a small jump of surprise. Sam pulled his hand away and looked at Castiel’s face with concern.

“I was merely surprised,” Castiel reassured him, “please don’t stop touching me, Sam.”

Sam smiled and returned his hand to Castiel’s soft cock. He fondled it beneath the water and Castiel took his example and found Sam’s cock with his own hand. Sam made a pleased hum when Castiel’s hand made contact. They touched each other’s cocks tenderly beneath the water as they stared into each other’s eyes until Castiel kissed Sam again; their tongues worked passionately against one another as their cocks gradually hardened.

“You’re such a good kisser,” Sam drew back his head and complimented Castiel, sounding impressed, “you must have a natural talent. I’ve kissed lots of people with lots more kissing experience than you must have, and they weren’t as good.”

“I’m glad you like my kissing, Sam,” Castiel replied, feeling like Sam’s praise made some place deep inside him glow with warm light.

“I do,” Sam replied in a soft, lustful voice. Castiel’s cock jumped in Sam’s hand and Sam’s cock throbbed in reply. Sam began to raise and lower his hand and Castiel did the same to him, stroking Sam’s cock as he stroked his own when he masturbated. When Sam increased the pace of his hand’s movements so did Castiel, and in no time they were jerking each other’s hard cocks at speed, water splashing around their pumping hands, Castiel copying everything Sam did and relishing every moment of the bath.

“I want you to come, Cas,” Sam said in a commanding voice, and suddenly Castiel climaxed with a gasp, spilling his seed into the water to make a milky cloud. He panted in the wake of his orgasm, feeling surreal, feeling vivid and blurry and needy and sated. Sam released Castiel’s spent cock and Castiel used his free hand to grasp Sam’s hand and bring it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s wet palm, then leaned in and licked the water from Sam’s neck as he continued to jerk him. After a moment, though, Sam caught Castiel’s wrist and removed his hand. Castiel worried he had done something wrong, but then Sam gave him a look of sheer arousal

“Still want me to top you?” Sam asked.

“Yes, Sam, please.” 

Sam reached for a bottle of what Castiel saw was labeled, _Luscious Locks: Extra Volumizing Conditioner._ Sam squeezed a generous amount of the thick looking substance into his hand and slicked it over his cock beneath the water.

“Come sit on my lap with my cock between your ass cheeks,” Sam directed, “don’t worry, I won’t put it inside yet. I’ll be gentle, Cas.”

Castiel turned around in the tub, facing his back to Sam’s front. Sam wrapped his arm around Castiel’s stomach and pulled him toward his lap. Castiel’s body moved smoothly through the water. He landed on Sam’s lap and shifted his hips until Sam’s cock slipped into his crack. Castiel made a quiet, surprised noise at the sensation of Sam’s shaft against his hole.

“Have you ever put your fingers inside yourself?” Sam whispered huskily into his ear.

“Yes,” Castiel answered.

“And it feels good?”

“Yes, Sam, I do it when I masturbate.” 

Sam began to gently rock his hips, and his slippery shaft stimulated Castiel’s hole, making him want more.

“I’ll start with my fingers,” Sam said, “to prepare your hole for my cock. Sound good?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, his voice edged with a moan of urgency. He leaned his head backward onto Sam’s shoulder and let out a heavy exhale. He felt Sam’s hand find his cock again amidst the water. Castiel was soft now, but Sam fondled him as he thrust faster and faster along Castiel’s crack, holding him close with his other arm, and soon Castiel’s cock hardened once again. Sam made a pleased sound.

Sam released Castiel’s hardness and Castiel gasped at the loss. Sam poured more of the conditioner onto his hands, this time using the substance to slick his fingers. He brought his hand under the water again and worked it between their bodies. Castiel leaned slightly forward and Sam’s slippery fingers made contact with Castiel’s hole. Castiel’s body jerked.

“You okay?” Sam asked, pulling his hand back.

“Yes, yes,” Castiel answered eagerly, “please, do not stop.”

Sam’s fingers returned to his hole and rubbed the outside with a repeated circular motion. He did it for so long that Castiel’s hole started to long for penetration. 

“Sam,” he moaned softly, “I’m ready for your fingers inside me.”

“Sure?”

“Yes, please.”

Sam added a fresh layer of conditioner since the water had diluted the first application. He brought his fingers back to Castiel’s hole and Castiel felt the tip of Sam’s forefinger glide partially inside. Castiel felt hot and wild.

“Good?” Sam asked.

“Yes, yes,” Castiel replied needily.

Sam chuckled softly and glided his finger the rest of the way in, bit by bit. When it was fully inside, he held it still and Castiel felt the muscles inside himself tense and release around it. He wanted more.

“Another, please,” Castiel whispered, “another finger, Sam?”

Sam made a lustful grunt. He removed his finger and reentered with two fingers, slowly working them into Castiel’s channel. Castiel let out a long moan; it felt so much better than his own fingers in his ass ever did. 

“I’m going to move my fingers now, okay?”

“Yes, please.”

Sam gradually withdrew his two fingers, then used them to penetrate Castiel once again. He worked them in and out at a pace that increased so slowly that Castiel grew uncomfortably impatient. 

“Please,” Castiel murmured, “faster, Sam, please.”

Sam made a soft sound of approval and excitement as he complied, his motions speeding up until he was using his fingers to fuck Castiel rapidly. Castiel listened to himself make wanton moans he never knew he could make. Sam swirled his fingers to and fro inside him and then stretched Castiel’s rim with a scissoring motion. He curled his fingers and touched an intensely sensitive spot inside Castiel’s ass; Castiel knew from human anatomy texts that Sam was touching his prostate, but he never imagined it would feel so overwhelmingly good to be touched there. Sam’s fingers moved in circles and then swept back and forth over the spot again and again.

“Sam, Sam,” Castiel moaned richly.

“Do you feel good?” Sam whispered in his ear.

“Very good.”

“Are you ready for my cock?”

“Very ready.”

Sam made a deep moan and removed his fingers from Castiel’s ass. Castiel felt a sad emptiness, but he knew he would be filled even more thoroughly soon. Sam slicked a large amount of conditioner over Castiel’s hole and then Castiel felt the head of Sam’s slippery cock resting against his entrance.

“Ready?”

“Please.”

Castiel felt Sam enter him then, felt him glide fully into him with great slowness, and it was something dreamy and unfathomably perfect. Sam’s cock filled and stretched Castiel’s insides and Castiel felt whole.

“How does it feel?” Sam asked softly into his ear, holding still inside him.

“Wonderful, Sam,” Castiel whispered back, “you feel very good inside me. I want more, for you to move in and out of me.”

“You feel so good too, Cas,” Sam groaned. He gripped Castiel’s hips and raised his body gently, moving him easily in the water. He lifted Castiel nearly all the way off of his hardness before pulling him back down onto it. Sam raised and lowered Castiel’s body over and over, guiding Castiel’s channel fully onto his cock again and again. Castiel felt the water rushing around his own hard cock as Sam moved him more and more briskly.

“You want to control it?” Sam asked.

“I’ll try,” Castiel replied shyly, worried he would do a poor job.

“Just raise and lower yourself onto my cock, sit up part way and then down again.”

Castiel did as he was asked and found it easy and immensely pleasurable. It felt even better when Sam returned his hand to Castiel’s cock and began to jerk him. Castiel moved his body faster, the water splashing onto his face as he rode Sam’s cock. Sam’s hand pumped him at a matched speed, and soon Castiel found that he wanted to orgasm again. He decided he would wait for Sam. He knew humans found it special to orgasm together. When he imagined it happening with Sam, he could see why they felt that way.

“Cas, Cas,” Sam moaned louder and louder, “you feel so good, oh Cas, should I come inside you?”

“Yes, yes, come inside me.”

“Are you ready to come too?” Sam asked eagerly, “We could come together.”

“Yes, Sam, I want to do that. Tell me when to orgasm and I will.”

Sam moaned and jerked Castiel madly and Castiel slammed himself repeatedly onto Sam’s cock as hard and fast as he could, breathing heavily and relishing the sensation of fullness.

“Get ready,” Sam panted, and a moment later he called out, “now,” and Castiel spilled fervently over Sam’s hand and into the water as he sat heavily onto Sam’s lap, trapping Sam’s cock deep inside him and taking his seed with satisfaction.

“So,” Sam asked as they floated down from their shared peak, “what do you think of baths?”

“Wonderful,” Castiel replied with rich affection, and he held Sam’s arms tightly around himself.


End file.
